This invention relates to phase correcting circuits for energy transmission networks having delay elements therein, and is related to patent application Ser. No. 787,373 filed Apr. 14, 1977, titled ELECTRICAL ENERGY TRANSMISSION NETWORK; being an alternate method of accomplishing the objects therein, and offering certain flexibilities of operation not possible with the previously referred to application, which shall subsequently become apparent.